


Ellion - Book Two

by Vega_Lume



Series: Ellion [2]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Action/Adventure, Aftermath of Violence, Alternate Universe, Angst, Character Death, Elves, F/M, Fantasy, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Magic, Mpreg, Non-Graphic Violence, Romance, non-graphic blood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-19 10:14:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22275976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vega_Lume/pseuds/Vega_Lume
Summary: Set in a world where one mad man tries to rule all and destroy the last traces of magic, one young man must overcome a life filled with war and death in order to save those he holds dear.Set two years after the end of Book One
Relationships: Chang Wufei/Relena Peacecraft, Duo Maxwell/Heero Yuy, Treize Khushrenada/Lady Une, Trowa Barton/Quatre Raberba Winner
Series: Ellion [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/929283
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> As before, lack of grammatical contractions is intentional.  
> This has not been beta-read.

Ellion Book Two – Part 1

by Vel

“We are going to find him today,” Kid stated around his bite of bacon sandwich.

“You sure?” Odin asked. King Howard had tasked them with the rescue of someone being held by Oz. It was supposed to be a quick mission but Oz had somehow caught wind of the assignment and was now moving him around making it difficult to pin their camp down.

Kid nodded and took a sip from their shared cup of coffee. “I knew as soon as I woke.”

“Then let us get going,” Odin replied while shaking the remaining drops of coffee from the now empty cup so he could store it in his pack. It had not taken him long to notice that kid had a sort of sense about things. Dreams and feelings often turned out to be true and it was wise to listen to him. “Do you have a feeling of where he could be?”

Kid looked thoughtful for a moment then said, “Somewhere between Oidar and Vuli, but I am getting the feeling they are closer to Vuli.”

There was a little used road that ran between the villages of Oidar and Vuli, not many people knew about it and those that did rarely used it. Before the fall of Ellion it had been a heavily used trade route that had taken about a week to journey between the two villages, but in this day and age most people who visited either village did not want to be seen, and using a road made it easy to be seen.

“They are using the road?”

“I am not sure but I am getting the feeling that they have been forced onto the road for some reason,” Kid shrugged.

True to Kid’s prediction they found the Ozlainian caravan less than an hour after reaching the road and knew why they had been forced onto the road. They were pulling a small, locked wagon containing the prisoner the pair had been tasked to rescue.

It was obvious the prisoner was someone highly valued by Oz as they had been going out of their way to keep him hidden, despite this fact they only had eight guards posted and it took the pair of assassins just moments to dispatch them.

Odin was quickly searching the bodies for items they could use while Kid broke the lock to free the captive.

“You have my thanks,” The Mage said accepting the offered hand as he stepped out of the tiny, dark, rolling cell he had been held in. He offered a slight bow of the head, “I owe you my life.”

“Think nothing of it,” Odin replied with a roughish grin as he pulled the purse from the dead Captains’ belt. “We have already been paid,” he tossed the bag lightly in the palm of his hand to feel the weight of the coins then added, “Well paid.”

“In that case, please allow my Watchers to offer their thanks,” the Mage said loudly and two men in unusual uniforms stepped from the shadows.

“Elves in Ellion,” Odin stated in quiet awe. This was the first time since he was a boy that he had seen elves in their home country. Heero and Odin studied the men; one was quite tall with a fall of brown hair that left half his face in shadow. The other was just slightly taller than the small Mage had eyes and hair as dark as the blackest pitch with exotic features that hinted that his ancestry was not entirely Elvin.

“We thank you,” the smaller of the two said. “We have been watching his Grace for some time, waiting for the chance to rescue him.”

“We are pleased to have been helpful, but truly no thanks are necessary,” Odin assured him, and then turned to his partner. “All set Kid?”

“Almost,” Heero replied turning to the two horses that had been pulling the wagon, “just the horses to see to.”

“We usually turn the horses loose; you however are welcome to them,” Odin offered the Mage and his watchers. “We always travel on foot so they are of no use to us.”

“That would be most appreciated,” the Mage replied and accepted the lead that Heero had held out to him.

“Where will you go now?” Odin asked handing the other horse over to the dark-eyed man who had spoken before.

“We must get to Hartou; it is the safest place for us at the moment,” the Mage answered for him.

“That is a long journey, do you have provisions?” Heero asked.

“I am afraid we do not,” the dark-eyed man replied. “We had not anticipated a rescue so suddenly; we have not enough supplies to make it that far. Do you know of a human village where we may acquire some?”

The assassins were quite for a moment before Odin replied, “if you care to join us at our camp we can supply you with enough provisions to help you reach Vuli, it is a two day journey from here. There you can find everything else you will need to reach Hartou.”

“Once again we are indebted to you,” the Mage said with a slight grin. “Please accept coin for what we take.”

“We have more than enough coin to replace anything we give you, besides most of what we use we never paid for so it would be wrong to take coin for it,” Odin replied with a laugh then turned to walk away.

The trio of elves quickly followed after the assassins who moved more quickly through the wooded area than they had expected.

The two assassins stopped in a small clearing and pulled their packs down from where they had hidden them in the trees. Odin set his on the ground and started rummaging through it when he suddenly stopped and turned to the Mage.

“I beg your forgiveness your Grace. I am afraid we have been away from civilized society for so long that we have forgotten our manners,” Odin said, flashing a dashing smile. “I am Odin Lowe, assassin,” He bowed. “And this is my brother, Kid.”

“Brothers?” The dark-haired elf questioned. “Forgive me but you bear little resemblance to each other.”

Odin laughed heartily and replied, “brothers by choice my Lord, not by blood.”

“Please allow me to make our introductions,” the Mage said while stepping forward. “I am Quatre Raberba Winner, Master Mage for the Ellion royal family.” He motioned the elf with the long black hair and equally dark eyes to step closer, “This is Master Chang Wufei of the Dragon clan; he is head of the Ellion Royal Guard and most trusted advisor to the late King.”

Wufei bowed and the third man approached, “And this is Trowa Barton, my spouse and personal guard,” Trowa nodded his head in acknowledgement.

“I did not realize that we were in the presence of someone so important,” Odin confessed then asked, “what happened to cause you to become a prisoner of Ozlain?”

Moving to sit on the log Trowa had drug into the clearing, Quatre arranged his robes and said, “I was captured during the Ozlainian attack on the Palace of Ellion. I have been held with them until now.”

“You look so young,” Odin said in sudden astonishment. “That battle happened over 15 years ago.”

Quatre laughed melodically, “more than twenty yes, and I know I look young for my age. If I was human and one aged me by appearances alone I would be fifteen years, I suppose. Thirty-five years if you were to add the twenty years since I was captured. In Ellean I am much older. Wufei and Trowa are older than they seem as well.”

Kid looked at the petite, angelic looking Mage in wonderment. He looked barely into his fourteenth year yet he was claiming to have upwards of thirty-five years.

“It is the magic,” the Mage explained. “It keeps us young, the more goodness in an Ellean the stronger the magic, the slower we age. In Ellean I am one hundred and sixty-two years old, Trowa is older than I at two hundred and four years. Wufei is the youngest at eighty-seven years.”

“And Kid here is a baby, he is only seventeen.” Odin added with a laugh as he pulled the food pouch from his pack and offered a travel cake of dried fruit, nuts and honey to the Mage, who ate it quickly, hunger over ruling manners.

“I am sorry; it has been some time since my last meal,” the Mage said sheepishly. “That was the best thing I have eaten in years.”

“We have much more so please, eat your fill. You two as well,” Odin replied offering the pouch to the Mage who helped himself to another cake before passing it to his Watchers.

Opening his pack Kid removed a smaller carrying bag and some clothing. “You may borrow these, my Lord,” Kid said, placing a shirt, trousers and over tunic next to Quatre. “Those robes would stand out far too much if you wore them in Vuli.”

“Kid is right. It will not take long for Ozlain to learn of your rescue. They will have people looking for you everywhere in the next day or so.” The assassin turned to the watchers, “do you have other clothing? Those uniforms are quite distinctive.”

“We can use magic to mask ourselves,” Trowa spoke up for the first time.

“That may not be a good idea,” Kid replied seating himself on the ground. “I have heard of wizards that can tell when magic is being used. If Ozlain is looking for the Mage then they may have Seekers watching for signs of magic.”

“You are very wise, young Heero. I am quite impressed,” Quatre said and Heero and Odin both jumped in shock. Neither had mentioned his real name. Neither had spoken it aloud in nearly two years. They turned in unison to stare at the Mage who was now nibbling on his seventh traveling cake.

Brushing a few crumbs from his lap he fixed his aqua gaze on Heero’s face. “Yes child, I know who you are and no, I did not read your mind.” Rising from his seat he crouched before the young man. “I can see it here,” he touched Heero’s chest just over his heart.

“What do you see?” Heero asked, his voice trembling.

“The magic, child, you have old magic in you. Powerful magic.”

There was a gasp behind the Mage and Heero broke the hypnotic aqua gaze to see Wufei staring at him in wonder, tears pooling in his deep onyx eyes. Trowa’s face was blank but his one visible eye was fixed on him as well.

“What is going on here?” Odin demanded striding quickly to Heero’s side.

Quatre looked up at the man now towering over him, but rather than feeling fear from his vulnerable position he smiled up at the man.

“Sit please and I shall explain.”

Odin did as requested and sat next to Heero. Close enough that their shoulders touched.

“Please believe what I am about to say. It is the truth and I have no reason to lie to you.”

“I will try,” Heero whispered in reply.

The Mage smiled gently, took a deep breath and began.

“Many years ago Ellion was a beautiful, prosperous country. We were small compared to other countries but our King was good to us and we as a whole were devoted to him.” He paused as if caught in a memory as a profound sadness washed over his face. He shook his head as if shaking the feeling away, then he continued.

“It was when our king announced they were expecting their first child that he received the first threat from Quinze, the King of Ozlain. He said that he will attack and kill everyone in Ellion if our King did not surrender the county to Ozlain. Quinze claimed that the land Ellion had been founded on had belonged to Ozlain and that we were on his rightful land.”

Odin nodded in understanding, he had heard the tale. It was the same reason Ozlain was trying to overtake Hartou as well, claiming the land was all part of Ozlain in the past.

“Fearful of an attack, the royal family went into hiding until after the birth. The babe was born and Our Majesty, King Taishō announced the birth of the child, our Prince Hiroyuki to the kingdom. Barely three weeks later, Ozlain attacked, and the King and his spouse were murdered while they slept.”

Heero spared another glance at the Watchers. Even after all these years it was clear that reliving it was difficult, he could see the pain on their faces.

“The Prince was rescued by Ellion’s highest wizard. Every Ellean is born with a small amount of magic that grows as they do. The wizard used his magic to mask the Prince’s, a nurse maid and his own magical auras allowing them to flee to safety. This is why I was held by Ozlain for so long. I have the ability to seek out an individual’s magical imprint and find them. Ozlain tried to force me to tell them where the Prince was,” Quatre explained. “However, I could not. The great wizard masked their magic so well that I have never been able to feel it again, until now.”

“You mean Kid?” Odin asked in disbelief.

“Yes. There is a tiny amount of magic in you like a banked fire just waiting to be stirred back into flame.”

“How can that be? I was born in Shiore, in Hartou; I had a mother who cared for me and a grandfather who loved me, I had a home,” Heero’s said in a confused voice. “How can I...”

“Be our Prince?” Quatre finished and Heero nodded. “The man you called grandfather was the most powerful wizard Ellion had seen in nearly a thousand years. He was King Taishō's dearest friend and was your godfather. He was so old that no one really remembered his exact age, though most believed he was over 600 years. He loved you dearly and when your parents were killed he used an enormous amount of magic to turn you human so Ozlain would never find you.”

Odin turned to look at Heero’s pale face and wanted nothing more to pull the kid into a hug but Heero shifted away.

“Salyn Grey was your wet nurse; she had hidden with you and become trapped on an upper floor when Ozlain burned the Palace. Jay found her and brought her to me. Together Jay and I joined power to create the key to reverse the spell Jay would need to cast in order to keep you protected until I could find you again. Until that day, no one but Jay, Salyn and I knew you lived. Not even Trowa or Wufei.”

Quatre turned then to address the two watchers behind him. “I did not tell you before because I never had the chance until now,” then he noticed Wufei’s expression and smiled. “Wufei, come here please.” The Elvin soldier moved to kneel beside the Mage.

“Heero, Wufei is your personal guardian, placed with you at your birth. He had helped Salyn hide you and had been called to assist your parents, he like all the Ellean believe you perished when the Palace was burned.”

“I am sorry your Highness that I failed to protect you,” Wufei said quietly bowing his head.

Unsure of what to say Kid turned to the Mage, “How? This cannot be true,” Kid said and Quatre smiled at him.

“You know things, right?” The Mage asked, “Like something that has yet to happen or something that is happening in another room, or days ago in a place many miles away?”

Jerusha. Kid had known she was dead before anyone had told him, he had felt it while it was happening. And all the feelings that something was going to happen, like the feeling of dread the day before Ozlain attacked Peacemillion or finding the Mage today, and having it turn out to be true.

“I do not understand.”

“Some of us have stronger gifts than others, I am gifted with a strong gift of empathy, I can feel what others feel, but I also have a moderate ability to see other’s magical gifts, you are blessed with the gift of Precognition, and with your magic being mostly sealed I would wager your gift will be very strong once released. With training I am certain it will become of great use to you.”

“I cannot be a Prince.”

“Child, I am going to tell you something that has been kept secret for thousands of years. Only those closest to the King know. The one true sign of a King or Prince of the Kingdom of Ellion is they are the ones who bear the heirs.”

Heero paled and Quatre smiled in understanding. “The secret your body holds is proof that you are the Prince and the one true heir to the Crown of Ellion.”

He tried to speak; his head slowly turning from side to side as his mouth moved, yet words failed him. Jumping to his feet Heero ran, disappearing into the surrounding darkness.

Wufei made to follow but a hand on his arm stopped him.

“Leave him be, Wufei. He needs some time alone to think,” Quatre said gently then used the guards arm to pull himself up from the crouch he had been in.

“I will go find him in a bit,” Odin said. “He may be more willing to talk to me.”

The Mage agreed then sat on the log and helped himself to another traveling cake.

It was nearing dawn before Heero returned to the camp looking tired but no worse for wear. Odin had been out looking for him twice since he had run off but the kid was excellent in stealth. If he did not want to be found then no one could find him.

Odin had jumped up to greet him and the two wandered off just past the camp.

“I really am a curse,” he said quietly.

“No Kid. You are a blessing,” Odin said with conviction

“There is so much death in my life, and they all died protecting me.”

“Because they loved you, Kid so many people love you, I love you and I will do anything to see you happy again.”

“And you will die, just like everyone else, and I have this precognition magic in me and I did nothing to help them!” he cried turning to look at the man he truly considered a brother, he fell forward his forehead coming to rest on the taller man’s shoulder as tears trickled from his eyes. “I cannot lose you too, not now.”

“I have no intention of dying anytime soon, thank you very much,” The man said in a light tone that brought a small laugh from Kid. “You know my plans for the future, I am going to find a nice girl and get bonded have a couple of brats like you and die when my grandchildren have children and nothing is going to stop me. Besides, Jaylin wants me to dance with her when she gets bonded and that will be many, many years from now.”

Mentioning Jaylin brought a smile to Kid’s lips and Odin pulled the kid into a hug.

“Common kiddo, the Mage needs to finish talking to you, and then we need to get moving. We have been here too long already. Ozlain surely must know the Mage is free by now and come looking for him.”

Kid nodded and the pair went back to camp, when they arrived Wufei indicated that he wished to speak to him so he nodded and followed that dark-haired man to the edge of their camp.

“I wish to apologize for any upset I may have caused last night. I truly believed that I had failed you and my King.”

“Master Chang, I have no memory of you or my life during those first weeks. I do not blame anyone for what happened, except Quinze, he is truly the only one to blame.”

“Highness?”

“And please do not call me that, I am not your Highness, or Hiroyuki and any of the other names or titles you think me as. My name is Heero or Kid and I will be cross with you should you forget.”

A smile rose in Wufei’s onyx eyes and he replied, “Very well Heero, and please call me Wufei in return.”

“Deal,” Heero agreed clapping the man on the shoulder once before joining Odin at the small fire. His brother held a cup of coffee up and he took it before sitting down. He turned to the Mage who was just finishing the last of the traveling cakes and said, “I am ready to hear what else you may have left to say.”

Quatre nodded and said, “I know this may be difficult for you to accept and I will not pressure you into anything but as our Prince the Ellean need you to reveal that you are still alive. It will give them hope. Our people are scattered far, if they learn you are alive they will unite and join Hartou against Ozlain.”

“Hartou can defeat Ozlain, but they are far outnumbered. An alliance with Ellion will ensure victory,” Wufei added.

“However,” Quatre continued. “There is nowhere safer than Hartou; you must be there before I release your magic. Tusbarov, the Ozlainian Seeker will surely detect it, in Hartou we will have the resources to protect you.”

“How will we get him into Peacemillion?” Odin asked. “You have no physical proof that Heero is a Prince or that you are who you say you are.”

The Mage frowned then turned to stare at Heero as he let out a bark of laughter.

“That should not be a problem,” Heero chuckled. “Remember when I told you that I lived with a soldier in Hartou?” Odin nodded so Heero continued, “at the time he was the second highest ranking soldier and close friend to the king.”

“Wow kid, you sure get around…” he trailed off. “Wait, I heard of a kid who was the adopted son of Treize Khushrenada and was Prince Duo’s closest friend, he defended King Howard and prevented his assassination when Ozlain attacked Hartou 5 years ago, and no one has seen him since.”

Heero shrugged.

“Fuck me! That was you? Why did you not tell me? I would have taken you back to Hartou years ago!”

“I told you before. I was afraid that my friends and family would get hurt again,” Heero replied not meeting his eyes.

“Well Kid, I do not think getting you into Peacemillion is going to be a problem anymore. They will welcome you with open arms,” Odin laughed.

“Well, that is one problem solved. Now all we have to do is get there before Ozlain finds us,” Quatre said as he stood. It was then that Heero noticed that the Mage was dressed in the clothes Heero had loaned him the night before.

Trowa and Wufei were similarly outfitted in pieces from both Heero and Odin.

“I suggest we save the horses, we need to sell them when we reach Vuli as we are going to need more provisions than we have coin for,” Odin said. “The rigging alone should bring enough to get you all your own clothing and gear, and many shortcuts we can take will not allow horses.” He trailed off and Heero continued while securing his pack to a horse.

“We also risk a higher chance of being seen if we had large animals and were in the open. That means we will have to take the entire journey of foot but we should reach Hartou sooner than if we took the road.”

“All set?” Odin asked and Quatre, who was the only one he was worried about nodded, so they left the clearing heading north to the small village of Vuli.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter has not been beta read

Ellion Book Two – Part 2

Time seemed to favor them and they reached the small border town in just under two days. Looking at the three Ellean, Odin decided that only Trowa would go into the village.

“I am sorry Your Grace,” Odin apologized. “Ozlain is most certainly looking for you now; they may have people who know your face here, especially since this is the closest village to where you escaped. I do not want to leave you here alone and Trowa will stand out far less than Master Chang.”

“I understand, but what of our clothing?”

“Kid’s clothing fits you fine in all the places that matter,” Odin said. “We will just buy what fits him and cut the legs shorter for you.”

The Mage chuckled and looked down at the trouser legs that had to be cuffed twice because Heero’s legs were longer. The sleeves were a bit long too, but they fit well at the waist and across the shoulders. 

“We should be back before evening, just stay here and we will find you when we are done.”

“We will, and please get me some more of those traveling cakes,” Quatre called out and Odin’s resounding laughter let him know that his request had been heard.

“Kid and I have been here many times. If questioned who you are just say you are Nanashi from the Guild here under the training of Lowe and his Kid. No one will bother you,” Odin said as they climbed over a low rocky wall, the only sign a home had once stood there.

Trowa acknowledged him with a nod and they started across an over grown field. “You must go in like you have been there before, like you belong,” Heero added. “That will bring less attention to you,” Heero trailed off quietly as they neared the gate.

The guards let them in with hardly a glace and they strode purposely towards the livery to sell the horses and tack first. They were fine animals and sold quickly, the buyer did not even bat an eye over the fact that they were obviously Ozlainian horses. Assassins often sold items taken after a job; it was common business in Vuli to not ask many questions.

Odin divided the money between them before they left the livery, then he said, “We do not have much time before dusk. Kid, take Nanashi to the outfitters and get the clothing, you know my size. I will get the food and gear from the market.”

“Meet at the gate?” Kid asked.

“Yes, one hour,” Odin replied and they parted ways. 

Kid and Nanashi had been in the outfitters for some time when Trowa suddenly spoke up, “boots?”

Heero jerked and turned to look at him, “Excuse me?”

Leaning closer he said quietly, “for Quatre, his slippers are not suitable for a long journey.”

“Do you know his size?” Heero asked in an equal tone, Trowa nodded.

“Get him a pair, we are getting enough that I doubt the outfitter will notice the size.”

“I have never been that far East before, how long will the trip take?”

Heero pondered the question for a moment then replied. “Nearly a month; as long as there are no delays,” Heero froze looking at the cloak that he held it was obviously made for a little girl, it was in a deep shade of blue, and trimmed with satin ribbon. “Wait here I must speak with Odin, now.”

Stuffing the clothing in Trowa’s hands he quickly left the store in search of the man. A few moments later he found Odin haggling over a large pack bag. “Odin.” He hissed latching onto his arm.

“Kid, where is Nanashi?” Odin asked looking past Kid.

“I left him in the outfitters,” Heero told him.

“What is so urgent that you could not wait until we were done?”

“Jaylin.”

“The baby?” Odin questioned. “What about her?”

“I will not go that far away and leave her behind. We have to go back for her.”

Odin sighed heavily. “You are right. Once we get to Hartou, there is no telling when we will be able to make it back to Ga-tew.”

Heero sighed in relief.

“Go buy some clothing for her then, and I will add some more food to my order. We can tell Blondie about the change of plans when we get back. It is a long trip so we can take turns carrying her when needed.”

“Thank you, ‘Din.”

“Hurry up Kid, the sun is setting.” 

With a nod Heero ran back to the outfitters. He found Nanashi where he had left him.

“We are running out of time. Did you get everything you needed?”

Trowa nodded.

“Good, I have to get a few more things so take that lot up and pay for it, I will be along shortly.” Heero directed as he sorted through some of the children’s clothing. He had not seen Jaylin in several months; children grew so quickly that he hoped the few things he picked would fit her now. Several long moments later he joined Trowa who was holding two large wrapped bundles.

“We will take these as well.” Heero told the woman and she quickly sorted through the items and quoted a price, which Heero accepted. Trowa raised an eyebrow at the deep blue child size cloak the woman was adding to the bundle.

“The weather is very changeable right now; will the child need a bonnet or hooded cloak perhaps? I make this same one with a hood,” the woman said indicating the garment.

Heero thought for a moment, “A bonnet,” he replied. “The days may get too hot for a cloak but she will still need protection from the sun.”

“I will get you one, what is her age? So I can select the proper size.”

“She is four years,” Heero replied and the woman slipped around the counter to rummage through a shelf for a moment. When she returned she held three bonnets, one was a simple cloth bonnet in a brilliant shade of sunny yellow. Jaylin loved bright colors but Heero knew the color was too noticeable. The second was plain white linen, not heavy enough to keep her head warm at night. The last was a very elegant heavy bonnet of emerald velvet with tiny white flowers and green satin ribbons. It was obviously intended for special occasions and not to be worn during a month long trek through the woods but the color was best and it was the warmest of the three.

“I will take the velvet one,” Heero said and the woman beamed, it had taken her some time to make that bonnet but it was too dressy for this little town so no one had been interested in buying it, even after she had lowered the price.

“Here, take this as well,” She said adding the white linen cap, “no charge.”

“Thank you,” Heero replied and helped the woman bundle the clothing into a large piece of burlap which was then tied tightly with a length of twine.

They bid goodbye to the happy woman and left the outfitters heading directly to the gate where Odin would surely be waiting for them.

Heero ignored the blatant curiosity on Trowa’s face as they joined Odin; they did not speak again until after they collected the other two and were deep into the woods again.

“Who is the little cloak and bonnet for?” Trowa asked bluntly when they stopped to repack their bundles. The Master Mage froze; the search for his traveling cakes momentarily forgotten.

Heero took a deep breath and turned to face the three men, “I have a daughter, her name is Jaylin. I have left her in the care of the Sisters of the Temple of Ga-tew. I will not go to Hartou without her.”

“I am sorry,” Quatre began in a serious tone, “but I must ask. Did you carry her or father her with a woman?”

“Kid carried her,” Odin replied and the elves gasped.

“Never in our recorded history has a female been born under the Ellion Crown,” The Mage said in awe.

“Is that good or bad?” Odin asked and the blonde beamed.

“It is splendid! Not only will our people be blessed with the knowledge that our Prince lives, but we have a young Princess as well.” The blonde clapped in delight then finally finding his traveling cakes, pulled one from the pack and took a large bite.

“You told the woman at the outfitters that the child was four years, how old were you when you carried her?” Trowa asked.

Heero shook his head, not looking up from the bag he was packing he replied, “I was thirteen.”

“But the father, who?” Wufei asked and Heero turned slightly so his face was even more hidden. Odin shook his head and the Watcher looked ill. 

“Dekim, a general in the Ozlainian army, he took Kid during the battle on Hartou nearly five years ago.” Odin explained while lighting his pipe. He blew a ring of smoke towards the sky then continued. “I was ordered to kill the general and found Kid. I took him to safety and we have been together ever since.”

“You left your child at the temple when you joined the Assassin’s guild?” Trowa asked.

“Yes, I would not risk her safety by having her with me while I work. We visit her as often as we can but we have not been able to get to Ga-tew for some time as all of our assignments have been in this area.” Heero said as he accepted Odin’s pipe then took several puffs from it blowing smoke rings as well.

The Mage was shocked, he knew their Prince would not be what their people would expect as he had not been raised as royalty but he was so different from what the Mage imagined during his years in captivity.

Heero was a father, well a mother technically but he was also an assassin, a killer who murdered men for money then took their belongings. He smoked and probably drank liquor and he seemed hard on the outside but it was just a mask that hid the scared young man that deep down felt like he was a curse that caused death to people he loved if he stayed around them for too long.

“Every one set?” Odin asked, pipe once again snuffed and packed away.

“Just a moment,” the Mage requested suddenly. “You say you carried your child when you were 13 yet you were taken from Hartou just 5 years ago, correct?”

“Yes,” Heero confirmed.

“But that would make you just 17 years?”

This time both Heero and Odin nodded; Odin had told him that once before when the first made their introductions.

“Forgive me, but the battle that felled Ellion happened over 20 years ago and you were 3 weeks old at that time. That would make you 20, not 17.”

Heero frowned, “I remember papa telling me that grandfather had said I was 6 when we met but Sally, a doctor in the Hartoun army had said I was closer to 4, so that was the age I always believed I was. I was really 7 at the time?”

“We age slowly,” The Mage reminded him. Even with your magic sealed, Jay must have noticed that you were developing too slowly to be a human child and gave an age younger than you were, or it may have been another tactic to keep you concealed, Ozlain would have been looking for a 7 year old child, not a 4 year old baby.”

“I guess that would be why you still look 15,” Odin joked, bumping shoulders with his brother and getting a small smile in return. It was clear Heero did not wish to talk or to hear anymore, so they double checked that they had everything and that they were ready and they set off, heading North West to the Temple of the Goddess in Ga-tew.


	3. Chapter 3

Ellion Book 2 – Part 3

Mother Nature who had seemed so kind thus far suddenly turned a blind eye on them, sending down sun so hot during the day it blistered their skin and frigid torrential down pours that lasted all night.

“By the Mother, where did this rain come from?” Odin grumbled loudly as he pushed his sodden hair from his eyes for the third time in as many minutes.

“And it was so hot this morning too,” Quatre added taking care to not lose a boot in the deep mud. “I never imagined it would be so hot this late in the year.”

“If anything we should be seeing snow not rain,” Kid added, “This far north it usually only rains in spring.” 

“Did the heat of the sun make it too hot too snow?” Trowa asked. “This rain is so cold it could be melted snow.”

“I do not think so,” Wufei said. “This feels wrong somehow.”

“I agree,” Quatre added, he had been feeling a growing sense of unease all day but held his tongue so not to worry the others. “I believe Ozlain may be trying to slow us down.”

“Well,” Odin said. “That could be it. I have lived in the area most of my life and I have never seen weather such as this. Winters are usually cold and dry.”

“I suppose it is a good sign then,” Wufei said. “If Ozlain is going through such extreme measures as using weather spells, then they do not know exactly where we are.”

The others nodded and continued their slow, cold trudge through the mud.

“We may have to wait for dawn before we can stop to sleep,” Odin announced some time later. “I do not know of any places that would be dry enough to sleep in, if we have the hot sun again then we could sleep under some brush or make some sort of shade with our ground covers.”

“I cannot wait to reach Ga-tew where my little girl is waiting,” Kid sighed tiredly, “And the dry beds and hot baths.”

“And food,” Quatre added, “Hot, fresh food, which is not splattered with rain and mud and does not need to be eaten while standing up.”

Trowa smiled fondly at his husband while looking forward to the day they will be able to find some time alone together, they had been apart for so very long. He had know that Ozlain would not truly harm Quatre while he had been in captivity for he had been too valuable, but it was not enough to comfort him these many years.

“Where is the moon?” Kid asked, suddenly stopping to look up. It was dark, much darker than it should be for the moon was supposed to be full this night. The canopy was not very thick; though the clouds were heavy there was no sign of the moon.

Odin blinked up in the rain trying to see the glow of the full moon that should be clearly lighting their way, yet he could find no sign of it either.

“How can Tsubarov be so powerful to hide the moon from us, yet he could not find Prince Heero without you?” Wufei asked slicking back his hair.

“Jay was far more powerful than Tsubarov can ever hope to be,” Quatre replied. “He used every last bit of his magic to protect Heero and hide him from Ozlain. We made a key that can unlock the spell and release his magic, though I do not know where it is now.”

“Can you break the spell without the key?” Wufei asked.

“Yes, I believe I can, only because I know how the spell was done in the first place. Had I not been there to witness it I believe the task would be quite impossible.” 

“What is this key? Where can we find it?” Odin asked urging to group to keep moving, even though they had no moon to guide them; Odin knew the area well enough to keep them moving in the right direction.

“Jay took the key with him when he left Ellion, I do not know where he may have hidden it but the key is a stone that holds massive amounts of Jay’s magic as well as some of my own. The key was made before the spell was even cast to ensure we had enough magic to left to make it,” Quatre paused to take a sip from his canteen before continuing. “They were sealed in a box that too needs a special key. If the box were to be opened the magic contained within would be so strong that there would be no way to hide it from Tsubarov.”

“That is why we need to be in Hartou before you break the spell?” Odin asked.

“Yes, where Heero can be kept safe after the spell is broken.”

The mud was so thick and the rain so heavy that they were forced out of the woods and onto the road and even then their boots slid and if they were walking on ice.

“Love?” Trowa asked as Quatre groaned in pain, his body not use to being so active.

“I will be alright,” the Mage replied softly. “My legs are just tired from all the walking.”

“Not much longer now, my Grace. It will be dawn soon and we can make camp,” Odin called over his shoulder.

“Thank the Mother,” Quatre mumbled and trudged along.

They walked some distance farther when their path narrowed and soon they were walking single file on a muddy foot path along the outer edge the dense forest, a shallow gorge to the east preventing them from spreading out.

“See there, Your Grace,” Odin called out and pointed to the kiss of the sun in the distance. “Soon it will be bright enough to find a place to camp.”

Quatre smiled then turned suddenly at the sharp cry behind him.

“Your Highness!” Trowa shouted as he lunged for the edge of the gorge where the earth had suddenly disappeared from beneath Heero’s feet. Quatre ran back to help only to see the muddy edge crumble and take Trowa over as well.

“No!” Odin called and grabbed the slight Mage around the waist, preventing him from going over as well. Shoving Quatre back towards Wufei he carefully looked down over the edge, seeing nothing in the darkness.

“We are alright,” Heero called up. “We did not fall far but I do not think we will be able to climb back up, the side is too slick.”

“Are you sure you are unhurt?” Odin called back and Kid laughed.

“That was a trip I do not fancy taking again anytime soon, but aside from some bumps and scratches I am fine.”

“Trowa?” Quatre called.

“I am fine as well,” Trowa called back for the benefit of his husband.

“Well,” Odin said moving back from the edge to address the Mage and the Watcher. “There is no way Kid and Trowa will be able to find a way out until we get some light.”

“You know this area, where does this gorge end?” Wufei asked wiping the rain from his face.

“It spreads out and becomes less steep south of here towards the shore, it only gets deeper and narrower farther north,” Odin replied.

“Then they must go back the way we came in order to climb out,” Wufei stated, sounding unhappy.

“Unless we find a branch or a vine long enough to pull them out,” Quatre added glancing into the still darkened woods.

“I suggest we wait here off the path until the sun gives us some light, then see if we can find something we can use to pull them back up. If we do not then I fear we may have to part ways,” Odin said loud enough that the pair in the gorge could hear him as well.

“I agree,” Heero called back. “If we cannot get out here, we must go south; much time would be lost if you waited for us to rejoin you or if we were all to backtrack and start again. It would be best if Trowa and I turn back to Hartou from here and you continue on to Ga-tew.”

“I do not like it but I agree,” Wufei said with a resigned sigh.

As the sun filled the sky it was clear that it would not be possible for the pair to climb up, the sides in the particular area were very steep and slick with deep mud, and there were no footholds to be found.

“I hate to say it but you are not getting out of there from here. You are going to have to go back the way we came and find a place to climb out where the sides are not as high.” Odin called down looking into Heero’s mud-spattered, upturned face.

Though they all carried packs with food and supplies, luck would have it that the majority of their food supplies and the clothing for Jaylin had been with Odin and Wufei. Had Heero or Trowa been carrying those packs, the other three would have gone without enough food to sustain them for the rest of the journey to Ga-tew as there was no way one could throw a heavy pack up to them.

Odin bundled a large share of the food in one of Heero’s tunics along with a few other items they would need and tossed it down to them, then they parted ways. Odin swearing to meet them in Hartou no more than three days after Heero and Trowa got there.

The pair turned away once the trio above could no longer be seen and began their journey to Hartou.

The bottom of the ravine was filled with rocks and branches that had been washed down the sides but thankfully did not have water rushing through it, just deep puddles of standing water, however not wanting to sleep in the ravine they decided to just keep going and it took the pair the better part of the day before they found a place to climb out. By the time they entered the woods the sun was setting and they were exhausted, covered head to toe with mud. Too tired to do anything about it they took a rest, dining on traveling cakes and water before catching a quick nap and moving again before dawn.

~*~*~*~*~

Early in the evening of the following day the Assassin, the Mage and the Watcher finally emerged from the woods onto an open field. They hurried across the large patch of land that separated the Temple from the wood; the vast, empty space greatly lowered the chance of anyone being able to sneak up on the Sisters. They could see the torches being lit for the evening and quickened their step. The Sisters never opened the gates after dark so if they did not reach the gate soon they would have to stay in the field or woods until morning.

“Hail at the gate!” Odin called out loudly just as the gateway torches were being lit.

Recognizing the voice, the older Sister placed a hand on the latch silently stopping the novice from closing the gates. “He is a most welcome guest,” The Sister explained. “Mother will allow the gate to stay open a few moments longer.”

In the quickly fading light they could see the tall shape of the Assassin quickly guiding two others.

“Thank you Sister Helen,” Odin said a bit breathless as he reached the gate. “This is Quatre and Wufei.”

“Welcome back Mr. Lowe,” She greeted the familiar man formally due to the novice at her side, then turned to the two strangers as they slipped into the courtyard, the young novice quickly barring the gate behind them once she was sure they were all inside. “Where is Kid?”

“We were separated escorting these two to the safety of Hartou. He has gone on ahead with a third from their party,” He paused and looked directly at the kind woman. “We have come to collect Jaylin; we will most likely stay in Hartou permanently.”

“I understand,” The woman replied with a sad smile. She was very fond of the lovely, gentle child and would miss her dearly but Kid and Odin were her family and if they were going so far away it was best that she went with them.

“Where is she?” Odin asked knowing that all the children were kept deep inside the buildings after dark.

“Come,” Helen beckoned. “The children are just sitting down to supper, you can join them. I am sure you all could do with a hot meal.”

The small group followed the older Sister and the novice into one of the large buildings and left their packs and cloaks with a Sister that was waiting at the door. After Helen instructed the other Sister to have the bags taken to the travelers quarters she escorted the group to a room where they could wash up then took them to the dining hall where several dozen children between the ages of two years and thirteen years sat eating their evening meal.

So used to travelers very few looked up to see the strangers before turning back to their food.

“Uncle Odin!” a sweet voice squealed in delight as a young girl scrambled away from the table, her deep chocolate hair flying behind her as she dashed across the room into Odin’s waiting arms.

“Hey Princess,” Odin called brightly as he pulled her close. “Oh how I have missed you,” he ruffled the girl’s silky hair. She was growing so fast, she was still like a baby the last time they saw her, so small and chubby. But now she was a child, nearly reaching his waist and so articulate. Odin suddenly felt very sad, Heero had missed so much.

“Where is papa?” She asked when she realized that he was not there.

“He went ahead and is meeting us in another village,” Odin replied and the girl frowned faintly.

“Will you be here tomorrow? Are you staying long?”

“We will be leaving in the morning,” Odin said and her face fell more, “And you will be coming with us.” He added quickly, hoping to wipe that sad look from her face.

“Really?” She asked a look of disbelief on her face, “I really get to go back home with you?”

“Yes but we are not going back to where we used to live, we are going someplace far away from here, where your papa lived when he was little.” Odin explained as he lifted the child into his arms and carried her to the guest table so she could dine with them. Her brown eyes widened in excitement and threw her arms around his neck hugging him hard. Her only true wish was to be able to go back home and live with her papa and granny Jerusha again. She knew granny had gone to heaven because Sister Helen had told her so, but her papa was still alive and every night when she said her prayers she asked the Goddess to make it so she could live with her papa again.

“May I ask how you are getting to Hartou?” Helen asked as she sat beside Quatre and ladled some of the rich, hardy stew into the bowls that were already placed on the table.

“We will be walking,” Odin replied then mumbled a quick Grace before tearing a piece from the loaf of crusty bread so he could dip it into the stew. “Quatre is very important and we need to keep him as hidden as we can.”

Continuing to fill the bowls Helen nodded in understanding, as Odin had grown up he had spent much time in Ga-tew and always supported the Temple, even after the old woman Jerusha who raised him moved away. She saw no reason not to trust what he said, but it worried her that they would be walking so far with such a young child on the verge of winter. She knew in good weather and with horses it could take six or seven weeks to reach Capital City.

“How are you to manage?” she asked worrying her lip with her teeth, a habit she had ever since she was a young child. “Jaylin is so young and not use to walking so much and with winter coming…” she trailed off looking at each man hoping they took her seriously.

“We have purchased warm clothing for her and when she gets tired we will take turns carrying her,” Odin explained. “There are many shortcuts through the woods, on foot we will reach the city much more quickly than if we took horses.”

“It would be much easier to spot us on a road,” Wufei added remembering what Heero had told them. “We would be forced to use the roads if we had horses.”

Smiling sadly at the man she had known since he was a young boy she asked, “Will you ever come back this way?”

Leaning across the wide table Odin grasped the woman’s hand and smiled at her, “of course, you know me; I could never stay away for very long.”

“Me too,” Jaylin added around a mouthful of bread. “I can come back to visit too, right Uncle   
Odin?”

“Yes kiddo, we will bring you back for a visit. But you have to remember that it may be a long while before we can come back, alright?”

“Yes Uncle,” the child replied softly feeling a bit sad at the idea of leaving Sister Helen, all the children and other sisters and knowing she would not be able to see them again for a very long time. As much as she loved her papa and dreamed of living with him again she had been at the temple for so long she could not help but feel sad about leaving.

“What time will you be leaving?” Helen asked as she refilled Quatre’s bowl for the fourth time.

“As early as we can,” Odin replied dabbing up the last bit of stew from his bowl with another piece of bread. “We need to cover as much distance as we can before it gets dark again.”

With winter closing in on them so quickly the days were rapidly becoming shorter and shorter. With Quatre and Jaylin not being use to traveling on foot and after what happened to Heero and Trowa, Odin did not want to risk trying to move at night anymore.

“I will make sure to have Jaylin’s things packed and some food for you to take with you in the morning, if you have the space to carry more.”

“With as much as he eats we could always use more food,” Odin laughed nodding his head at Quatre who seemed oblivious to everything around him so long as someone kept putting stew in his bowl. Wufei on the other hand could not take his eyes from the tiny dark haired child that was babbling sweetly to Odin who in turn was watching her with shining eyes.

Jaylin was so obviously Heero’s child; her features were that of Heero’s save for her eyes which were a warm brown. Wufei did not want to think she had inherited the eyes of her ‘father’ but instead remembered that Heero’s grandfather had brown eyes and firmly believed that the child had gotten them from him.

He wondered if she were fully human because of the spell or if she would show some Elvin signs once the spell was broken, and would Heero stay physically the age he currently was or would he regress to the age he would be if he had been raised by his parents in Ellion?

Glancing around he noticed they were mostly alone; the children had all been fed and were now away somewhere while a few sisters and a novice conversed at a table closer to the fire. Turning to Quatre to ask if he knew what would happen when the spell was removed; the corner of his mouth lifted when he saw the Mage had dozed off, his spoon still in his hand.

“Come,” Sister Helen said when she noticed where the black haired man’s gaze had drifted. “I will show you to the travelers quarters where you can get some sleep.” Guiding them through the halls she left them when they reached a large warm room lined with several narrow beds. “Someone will wake you before dawn; I will see you at breakfast.” She smiled and then disappeared into the dim hall with Jaylin, quietly shutting the door behind them.

Dawn came much sooner then they all wanted for it had been the first time in a very long time for all of them that they had been able to sleep inside, in a warm room in real beds after having a hearty warm meal. Despite still being a bit groggy Quatre was up and dressed first looking forward to breakfast much to everyone’s amusement.

There was a tap on the door and Wufei, who was closest moved to open it, a Sister of the Temple stood there with a smile. “Breakfast is ready, Miss Jaylin is still asleep but her belongings have been packed for you,” She held out the traveling pack filled with the little girl’s things. 

“Thank you,” Quatre called out and the sister simply nodded and replied, “If you are ready to go I can guide you to the dining hall.”

“We need a few more minutes,” Odin replied as he wiped the shaving soap from his chin, and then added. “You do not have to wait for us, I know the way back and we will be along shortly.”

“Very well,” she nodded again then turned away while Wufei closed the door again. They quickly finished washing up and packing the few things they had needed, making sure all their bags were packed properly, Odin unpacked Jaylin’s pack and sorted through it dividing some of her things amongst the other packs so when he was done there was still only three packs between them with the exception of a smaller bag hanging from his belt that held Jaylin’s bonnet, a traveling cake and a canteen in the case the child got hungry before the next planned break.

There had been several dresses and outer garments amongst her things most of which had been very bright in vivid colors that would stand out in the woods, he was thankful that Heero had bought the dark cloak, it was large enough that it should mask the bright clothes long enough to get them to another village where he could get her some darker things.

Helen was waiting for them already when they stepped into the nearly empty dining hall where bowls of hot porridge, end of season fruit and more crusty bread awaited them.

The mood was somber and Jaylin seemed to have no appetite as she sat silently, stirring her porridge. Helen stoked her hair and knelt to give the child a tight hug before leaving to fulfill her duties. Though she would miss the child her heart told her that Jaylin leaving now with her family was best, but that did not help stop the tears that came to her, nor did it give her the strength to say goodbye.

By the time she returned to the dining hall for midday meal, they were gone.


	4. Chapter 4

Ellion Book Two – Part 4

“Your Highness, stop!” Trowa called urgently, his voice low as Kid skirted around the battle. He knew he had seen Hartoun uniforms. They had been traveling day and night since the fall into the ravine, barely taking the time to rest, eat, or even clean the mud from their skins. They trudged on relentlessly and now were less than a half a day from the border; they would be well into Hartou before night fall if only they did not stop.

Ignoring the Watcher, Heero stood on the sidelines hidden by heavy foliage as he spied on the battle, there was no doubt that Hartou was winning but Ozlain was brutal, slashing at soldiers that were already down.

Kid scanned the soldiers in the royal blue uniforms trying to pick out a familiar face when he saw the braid.

“Duo?” he whispered in confusion. Why was the Prince of Hartou risking his life to fight in a bloody battle in Ellion? It just did not make sense.

A fallen Ozlain soldier was struggling to his feet raising his sword to the Prince’s back and Kid acted without thinking.

He vaguely heard Trowa shouting at him and felt the brush of fingers against his arm as the Watcher made a grab for him, but he did not stop. There were no Hartoun soldiers near enough to see what was happening and Kid had to warn him somehow.

He launched himself at the Prince’s back just as the Ozlainian soldier lunged with his sword. The man gurgled, blood pooling in his mouth as Kid’s dagger lodged in his neck just under the jaw.

Treize turned quickly and was surprised to see someone not in a uniform. The man, covered in mud and dressed in a dark tunic was on one knee with his back to Prince Duo with his hand still at the dead soldier’s neck, arterial blood coat his hand and sleeve as the dead man’s knees buckled.

Duo opened his mouth to speak then noticed the fallen man’s sword slide from his saviors gut.

“Shit,” Treize cursed as quickly closed the distance between them and kicked the dead body away before grabbing the stranger’s shoulders to help him stand. “Come with me, we have a doctor with us, she will patch you up.”

“Sally?” Kid asked. He was worried, he knew he had been stabbed, he had felt the bite as the blade slide in but the wound did not hurt at all, and now his head was suddenly swimming. He had been stabbed before, more than once, but no other injury had left him feeling the way this one did.

“Yes, she is an excellent doctor she will…” He trailed off and paused to peer at the stranger. “Wait, how did you know her name?”

“Your Highness!” Trowa shouted when he reached them and Treize turned look at the other stranger, angry that this man would so loudly announce that a member of the royal family was there when there were still a few Ozlainian men alive. He was certain he had managed to hide who Duo was, how had this man been able to recognize him?

“By the Mother no,” Trowa whispered when he saw the blood covering Kid’s tunic and trousers. “We must get him to a healer,” He said pulling Heero away from Treize who had been supporting him and lifted him into his arms, cradling him to his chest. He was heavier than he looked but Trowa refused to have him walk.

“I am taking him to our doctor,” Treize said, surprised when the man blinked at him as if he had forgotten that Treize was even there.

“This way,” Duo said, quickly guiding the tall Watcher to the place where Sally had set up her tent, Treize following in their wake, it was not that far away but to Trowa it felt like a hundred miles. Kid’s eyes were open but he lay so still in his arms.

When they reached the tent Sally looked up from the man she was tending then rushed to them when she saw the blood staining her Prince’s uniform.

“Do not bother with me,” He said to her firmly. “It is not my blood. He needs help.”

“Yes, lay him here,” She said motioning to the clean blanket covered cot. She hurried to gather some supplies then pushed the two men away. “I need some room,” She snapped working at the ties to Kid’s tunic. Shoving the fabric aside she unfastened the young man trousers and pushed them down a little so she could get a better look at the wound that was low and the left side the Kid’s abdomen.

“You,” she said to Trowa without looking up at him. “There is a basin of water and some cloth in the corner, bring it here.”

Trowa complied and quickly returned with the water and watched as the doctor cleaned the wound.

“The wound itself is not too serious, and the blade did not hit anything vital but I think it may have been poisoned.”

“No,” Trowa breathed. “Can you help him?”

“He has bled heavily, so much of the poison should have been washed away but some still got into his body. It all depends on what the poison was and how much is in him. I am sorry that I cannot be more helpful but I would need a Mage or a sorcerer to help me determine what it was before I can even begin to make an antidote.”

“I will fetch G,” Hilde announced and was gone, running from the tent so quickly that it was as if she had never been there.

She was so focused on the wound that she had not bothered to look at his face yet, but when she did she felt a sudden sense of Déjà vu. Leaning closer she raised a clean wet cloth and wiped some grime and mud from his face and gasped.

“It is not possible,” she whispered and the Prince looked at her curiously as the doctor pulled away more of the strangers tunic as if she was looking for something. The once smooth skin she uncovered was now marred by scars, fresh cuts, and scratches. Pushing the clothing away from the young man’s shoulder she froze when she uncovered a small dark birth mark, roughly in the shape of a leaf and no larger than a copper coin on the juncture of the man’s neck and shoulder.

“Hello Sally,” Heero whispered and the doctor jumped not realizing her patient was conscious again.

“How do you know her?” Treize demanded again softly, still not seeing Kid’s for who he was. He had been convinced that Heero was dead for so long that he heart would not accept what his eyes were telling him.

“Papa,” Heero breathed before falling unconscious again.

“It is our Heero,” Sally said raising tear filled eyes to look at her Prince.

There was a rustle of the tent flap and Hilde returned with Sorcerer G, the old man rushed forward laying his hands on Heero’s chest. His eyes closed in concentration as searched for the poison in Heero’s body.

“It is Seirdnus.” He announced and Sally moved quickly, already knowing what she needed to do. Even quick treatment with the proper antidote Heero was going to be weak and sick for some time. Fortunately Seirdnus was a poor poison to use on a blade, it being much more effective when eaten. Unless it was eaten most people survived on their own without the need for an antidote though they suffered much longer with the debilitating flu like symptoms it caused.

Mixing a poultice she pressed it against the wound then took some herbs and crushed them before slipping the paste into Heero’s mouth.

He came too with a jerk and the doctor apologized, “I am sorry it tastes so badly but it will help you heal.”

“I have eaten worse,” Heero replied with a soft smile then his eyes fluttered closed again.

“Where has he been all this time?” Treize asked of Trowa who was now silent as he stood at the Prince’s bed side.

“That is a long story and it is not mine to tell for I have only know him a short while,” Trowa replied softly. “However I do know that he was on his way back to Hartou.”

“Why now,” Duo asked angrily. “He has been alive all this time, why did he not come home sooner?”

Trowa sighed and fixed the Prince with his gaze, “Because he was unable too, that is all I know. But now Hartou is the safest place for him to be and the rest of our group will be expecting to find us there.”

“What group? Who are these people?” Treize asked, finally looking up from his son’s sleeping face.

“When I first met Heero he was working with an assassin named Odin Lowe who is employed by King Howard, they were assigned to free an Ellean Mage held by Ozlain. That Mage, Quatre, is my husband. Another Watcher named Wufei and I had been following the soldiers that were transporting Quatre when Heero and Odin freed him. We all agreed that Hartou was the safest place for all of us but during the heavy rain three weeks past we became separated. My husband and Wufei are with Odin, they had to continue on to Ga-tew to fetch something for Heero and we expect them to reach the city a few days after us.” 

“Odin’s Kid is Heero?” Duo asked. He had heard of his Father’s most trusted assassin, and of the youth that had become his partner after Ozlain attacked the Kid’s home of Galia a few years back. How Heero had come to make a home in Galia he did not know as it was so very far from Hartou but he knew that the Ozlainian soldiers had left the village in utter ruin, poisoning the land in such a way that nothing could live there now.

“How did you recognize Prince Duo on the battle field?” Treize asked.

“Pardon?” Trowa asked and Treize repeated the question. “I did not know he was the Prince until you told me just now.”

“I heard you call out to him,” Treize insisted.

“I was calling out to Prince Heero.”

“He is not a Prince,” Duo stated and Trowa interjected.

“Forgive my insistence, Highness, but he _is_ the Crown Prince of the Kingdom of Ellion.”

“I do not understand,” Duo whispered sitting on the ground beside Heero’s cot. “Why did he not tell me?”

Trowa moved around the bed and placed a hand on Duo’s shoulder. “He did not know himself, until Quatre sensed who he was and then later confirmed it. Until then none of us even knew he still lived. Right now he does not even accept the title and wants nothing more than to be with you and the home he had made with the Hartoun solder and his family.”

Treize smiled sadly; there was no home in Hartou for Heero to come to. Treize and Une now lived in the barracks in the Palace yard, and Dorothy and Mariemaia lived in the Palace in Tropria with the Mareen the Duchess of Sanq and her daughter Lady Relena.

They had not lived in Treize’s home since Heero was taken. And though it was hard to leave their child in Dorothy’s care, Treize and Anne felt it was best to send them where they would be safe while they stayed behind to defend their home.

“May I ask why you are out here, so far from the Capital City?” Trowa asked turning to Treize however it was Duo who answered.

“My mother and I were going to Tropria to visit my Aunt Mareen; we received word that she is ill. Somehow Ozlain learned of our plans and we were ambushed. Most of the guards went with my mother and I stayed with the rest of our soldiers to hold the Ozlainian soldiers back.”

Tropria was north of Ellion and there was a shortcut, a road that connected Neire, the farthest most northeastern town in Hartou to Atoyot, the first southeast town in Tropria, but it cut right across the northwest corner of Ellion, it was the only access from Hartou that did not involve going through the mountains and it was there the Ozlainian soldiers had been waiting for them.

“The Queen expects us to join her in Tropria,” Treize said to the Prince, “But with Heero’s injury it would be best if we returned to Peacemillion right away.”

“I agree,” Sally added. “Capital City is much closer than the Palace in Tropria, and I have many other, more effective medications there that would help him heal faster in my clinic back home.”

“Then we will take him home,” Duo agreed. “Send a man to Tropria to inform my mother of the situation so she does not worry what has happened, and let Dorothy know as well. I am sure she and Mari will want to return with my mother.”

“I will see to it,” Hilde replied from where she stood, quietly observing, before purposely striding from the tent to fulfill her task.

Less than an hour later the group was headed back to Capital City.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know. Sorry Jana.
> 
> Just in case you're wondering, most (not all) of 'native' words are just other words that I wrote backwards. 
> 
> Tropria = Airport


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this has not been beta read

Ellion Book Two: Part 5

As they had passed through Neire, a town much farther north than Shiore, and more heavily trafficked due to its proximity to Tropria and other places north, they had a clearer more well traveled road to follow, allowing them to reach the city a full day sooner than if they had taken the southern route. 

Even so, it took nearly three days to reach Peacemillion and Heero was gravely ill when they arrived.

The wound was not healing and had begun to fester along with several of the scratches he had received when they slid into the ravine. His body blazed with fever and Sally was fearful that they had arrived too late to help him.

“Where should we take him?” Treize asked as he stood beside the wagon where Heero lay, unconscious and pale.

“To my rooms,” Duo replied. “Sally should be able to tend to him easily from there.”

“Yes,” she agreed. “Your rooms are in the ideal location, I can easily access everything I would need from there.”

“I will take him,” Treize said when he saw Trowa reaching for his Prince. The tall Watcher looked exhausted having stayed awake for most of the trip out of worry for both Heero and Quatre.

The elf nodded silently and let the solider carry Heero into Peacemillion.

The servants had already been informed of their arrival and had hurried ahead to prepare the rooms to receive them. The bed was turned down, a fresh nightshirt waiting on the pillow. A large basin of steaming water sat on a table near the window, a stack of towels and bandages beside it.

Duo had gone to speak with his father and Sally was in the clinic fetching everything she needed, so Treize and Trowa silently undressed Heero and cleaned him as best they could before redressing him in the clean shirt and tucking him into the bed.

“How long before the healer returns?” Trowa asked as he stood beside the plush bed, studying the pale face of his Prince.

“Not long,” Treize assured him. “Her clinic is here in the Palace, down near the kitchen. It is a quick trip through the servant passages and down the back stairway; it only takes a few minutes to walk it.”

The Watcher nodded in understanding, and then glanced through the tall window for a moment before posing another question, “If one of sound body and good health were to walk to this Palace from Ga-tew, how long would it take?”

Treize mulled it over for several minutes, he knew the Watcher was concerned for his husband and needed the information to ease his mind.

“You were separated from the others about three day before you ran into us, correct?” He asked and Trowa nodded again.

“Then they most likely had already made it too Ga-tew and had left again before we met,” He paused again as he thought of all the maps and trails he had studied over the years, adding in the knowledge that the Assassin too would know as many shortcuts. He figured how much time he would need if he were escorting the Mage and gave the Watcher his answer.

“I would guess that the rest of your party should arrive here before the evening meal tomorrow. That is, if they have not stayed at the temple a second night or stopped for an extended rest anywhere along the way.”

Trowa looked relieved but before he could reply the door opened and Duo entered, closely followed by the King and Sally, who was carrying a large box of supplies.

Duo’s father dropped to a knee and took one of Heero’s hands in his own. Finally, after all these many years he could thank the boy that saved his life.

“I am sorry Your Majesty,” Sally interrupted and the King turned to look at the doctor. “I really need to tend to him now.”

“Of course,” Howard replied and rose to leave the room. “Please inform me the moment he wakes.”

Sally turned to Trowa, “You should go into the other room and lie down. I will take care of him for now and I will come wake you if anything changes.”

He looked hesitant but allowed Treize to guide him when the other took his elbow and led him from the room.

“Do you need any help?” Duo asked as he watched the doctor take things out of her box and set them out on the table that held the basin and towels.

“Not at the moment,” she replied absently as she rechecked that everything inside the bottles and vials matched the labels. “But stay close by; I may have need of you once I get started.”

Nodding, Duo moved to sit in the armchair near his fireplace and waited.

He was dozing when the doctor called out to him, “I need you now.”

Rising to his feet he joined the woman and waited for instructions.

“I am going to have to cut away some of the skin around his wound. The poison has killed it and it will not knit back together on its own,” she explained as she set out the instruments needed to complete this task. “I have given him something to help him stay relaxed but I am afraid that this will hurt. You will need to hold him still so I do not injure him more should he try to fight or pull away.”

“Would he fight you?” Duo asked. It was clear that Heero had been well trained and was physically strong; if he fought back the Prince was unsure he would be able to control him and keep the doctor from being injured.

“He may,” she replied. “Between the dehydration and the fever he may not recognize us or understand that I am trying to help him and fight back to protect himself from what he perceives as a threat.”

“How do you want me to do this?” Duo asked as he pulled off his outer tunic, tossing it onto the armchair.

“I think it would be best if you were to get into the bed and hold his head and shoulders in your lap so you can keep his upper body still, you may need to hold his wrists in your hands. I will call in Trowa to hold his feet.”

As she turned to the connecting room, Duo climbed onto the bed and gently pulled Heero into his lap. Of all the times they had slept beside each other when they were young, they had never actually slept in a bed together, always collapsing on the playroom floor in happy exhaustion.

Duo’s love for Heero had never gone away. He knew, the moment he found the cross on the floor that his heart belonged to Heero and that he would not, could not love anyone else. And knowing that Heero was probably dead he knew that he would never marry and would live his life alone.

He had closed himself off for so long that he was beginning to feel overwhelmed.

He stroked Heero’s tanned and weathered cheek gently. Did Heero still feel the same? Would everything he had gone through change the way he felt for him? And if Heero no longer cared for him romantically could Duo then move on and find a mate in someone else? He did not think so. No matter what, his heart belonged to Heero alone.

He looked up as the doctor and Watcher entered the room and saw that the tall man wore a look of concern on his face that matched how Duo felt. Trowa sat at the foot of the bed and gently pulled Heero’s feet into his lap, he turned slightly so his back was to Duo and leaned his weight sideways onto Heero’s lower legs then grasped the ankles firmly.

Seeing that Heero was as secure as her helpers could get him the doctor set her tray safely to the side then cleaned the wound again before selecting a narrow, sharp blade.

“I am starting now,” she said as a soft warning before carefully trimming away the dead skin around the wound. Heero jerked at the touch of the blade and Duo leaned forward to whisper soothing words near his ear. He did not want to restrain him tighter for he might fight to get free and injure himself more.

Sally had paused in her treatment until Heero settled again then tried again; he tensed at the second touch but did not move again. She took her time cutting away the dead flesh then sewing the wound closed leavening just a small place open to drain should the infection return. After lancing and applying salve to two more wounds caused by the thorned bushes in the ravine she announced that she was done and Trowa moved away. Duo continued to hold Heero in his lap for some time while the Watcher went back to bed and Sally cleaned up her equipment.

“I need to clean these instruments down in my clinic,” She said as she hefted up her heavy box. “He should stay drowsy from the tea for a while yet. Just sit with him, if something changes like he falls asleep and you cannot wake him or he begins vomiting, send for me straight away.”

“I will,” he replied and watched as she did a final check to be sure she had not forgotten anything then quietly left the room.

He must have fallen asleep himself for the next thing he knew it was morning and unfamiliar voices were shouting in the hallway. Immediately on guard he rose from the bed and put himself between Heero and the door.

“Your Highness,” Solo, who had been stationed at the door, announced himself as he carefully slipped inside. “Lord Heero’s other companions have arrived and want to see him. Captain Po and the tall Watcher are trying to keep them back but the Mage is most insistent.”

Running a hand over his tired face he then tried to smooth out his under tunic so he would be somewhat presentable. “Have them wait in my sitting room, I will be there momentarily.”

“Yes, Highness,” He replied with a quick nod the slipped out of the room again. Duo waited until the voices moved away from the door before seeking out his discarded tunic and pulling it on, cinching the belt around his waist.

“Heero, love?” He called softly, running a hand over the rough, shoulder length hair. “Open your eyes for me.” Hazy eyes slid open and Duo smiled for him. “Your companions are here, waiting in my sitting room. They wish to see you, are you feeling well enough to receive them?”

“Yes,” Heero replied hoarsely and moved to sit up; Duo quickly leaned into help, supporting his back as he stuffed pillows behind him.

When he was sure Heero was as comfortable as he could be he said, “I will go speak with them now, Solo will wait here with you until I return.”

Heero nodded and Duo left the room through the main door where he knew Solo would be waiting. He opened the door and stepped though as the taller golden eyed guard with short dark blond hair stepped into the room then Duo closed the door.

Rubbing his tried eyes again, Duo walked down the hallway to the open door of his sitting room where he could hear the voices of the strangers as they talked.

Trant was posted at this door and announced Duo’s arrival, the group stood up out of respect for the Prince of Hartou and Duo visually inspected his guests. Sally he knew, of course, and he had met Odin once several years before; the man had not changed much and was still easily recognizable. He could guess the other two from Trowa’s descriptions during their journey to Peacemillion, but the small child that was looking around the room in wonderment was a complete surprise.

“Your Highness,” Trowa greeted, and then moved to introduce him to the others. “This is Quatre Winner, master Mage of Ellion. Chang Wufei of the Dragon clan, Prince Heero’s personal guard, Odin Lowe and the child is Jaylin.” He did not say who the child was or why she was there as they all agreed that Heero should be able to see his daughter before he explained where she came from.

“Quatre believes that his magic may be of help to Prince Heero and wants to see if he can assist with my treatments,” Sally explained from where she stood near the fireplace.

“Do you think it could,” Duo asked addressing the woman.

“I trust G,” she replied. “However, he was of little help when he tried.”

“Please allow me to try,” the Mage pleaded. He did not dare voice the knowledge that he was far more powerful than G was, out of respect for the other man and the people who trusted him. “Prince Heero’s makeup is quite unique,” he tried to explain. “Due to the magic used to conceal him from Oz. I personally know what spell was used and how it altered his body so I may be able to correct or reverse damage done to him.”

Sally felt a tiny jolt of adrenalin in her gut, she believed that she was only person in this room that knew Heero was built differently and was shocked when the Mage hinted that he knew Heero’s secret at well.

“Heero said he is feeling up to seeing guests,” Duo said.

“Just the Mage for now,” She relented then strode from the room expecting him to follow.

“She does not dislike you,” Duo assured the Mage when he saw the look of confusion on his face. “She cares for Heero very much, as much as if they shared blood and she worries for his health. The wound has made him very ill and she is also angry at herself for being unable to treat him while we were on the road.” The Mage nodded in understanding as Duo turned to the guard, “Trant, please see to it that our guests are made comfortable and receive refreshment.”

Trant nodded and ushered the group to another wing where they could clean up and have a meal while Duo took Quatre to his room to see Heero. They paused just outside the door.

“He seems to be resting comfortably now that Sally was able to thoroughly clean the wounds, but the sword wound is not healing because of the poison on the blade. He was also very dirty when he was injured; dirt and a bit of the fabric from his tunic had been pushed into the wound. We are certain that the Ozlainian soldier’s sword had been dull, the wound was far more jagged than a clean thrust should have been.”

“Quinze treats his men very badly,” Quatre said. “He does not provide them adequate food, clothing, or weapons. They are quite displeased with his rule, and say so with regularity behind his back, but they fear him too much to complain. Messengers who have delivered news he did not want to hear have had members of their families killed in retaliation. I had spent my time as a captive listening to everything and remembering all I could. I hope the knowledge I have gained will be of some help to you.”

“I thank you for any help you can offer,” Duo replied sincerely then opened the door, allowing the Mage to enter first. He nodded to Solo who left the room silently responding to the faint signal his Prince had given him, closing the door behind himself.

“How is he?” Duo asked Sally as they approached the bed.

“He is resting comfortably and the wound looks good, but his fever is still present,” She replied then stepped back as it was clear the Mage wished to check for himself. They watched as the small blond lay hands on Heero’s chest for a moment and step back with a frown.

“What poison did your sorcerer say was on that blade?” He asked as he turned to face the pair.

“Seirdnus,” Sally replied.

“He was incorrect,” Quatre stated. “It was Seadnus.” Sally gasped; the two poisons came from the same plant. Seirdnus came from the leaves, Seadnus from the root. Seadnus was much, much stronger and always fatal no matter how it was administered, there was no known cure as the victims always died. 

“The treatment you were using was very helpful,” Quatre assured her. “He would already be dead if it was not for your skill and the fact that you were able to begin treatment so quickly.”

“Even so, how is he not dead yet? The root is fatal to humans.”

“He is not human,” Quatre replied and the pair stared at his as if he were mad. Though they had been told he was the Prince of Ellion and both had the knowledge that Ellion was an Elvin kingdom, Heero did not look like an elf, not in the way Quatre obviously was.

“As you know Ozlain attacked and destroyed the castle in Ellion, at the time Prince Heero was just a new born. He was secreted from the castle in the arms of his wet nurse with the help of the King’s most trusted adviser Jay, and myself. Jay cast a powerful spell to seal Prince Heero’s magic, as well as his and the nurse’s, and to hide their Elvin features so the Ozlainian seeker could not use his powers to find them. Jay and the nurse slipped into Hartou undetected but I was captured, as I still retained my powers I was easily found. They tried to force me to seek them out and tell them where they were but even I was unable too as their magical imprints were so well hidden. I was not even able to feel Heero’s until after we touched the first time when they freed me from the Ozlainian transport.”

“Why was your magic not sealed as well?” Sally asked.

“It was necessary for me to keep my magic so I could reverse the spell when the time was right. Since Jay had sealed his magic he no longer had the power to do it himself. As it is I am not certain I even have enough power to reverse it.”

“But how did you expect to do it if you were not powerful enough?” Duo asked.

“Jay put some of his magic into an object, something that I would be able to draw power from that would temporally magnify my own allowing me to break the spell, but I do not know where this item has gone.”

“What was it?” the Prince asked.

“A rock,” Quatre replied and Duo snorted. “You must understand,” the Mage continued, “we were fleeing a burning city and seeking refuge in the woods, we had very little with us and had to make do in a hurry. Jay had managed to salvage a tiny piece of Heero’s birthright, a crown that had once belonged to his barer. It had been stored in a small mahogany box in the Prince’s bedchamber. He placed a barrier around the stone so it would not bleed into its surrounding and placed it in the box with the crown. He then sealed this box, making a barrier around it as well.”

“This box, it is about this large?” Duo asked holding his hands about a foot apart and the Mage nodded vigorously. “I know where it is,” Duo replied. “I will return in a moment.” He moved from Heero’s bedside to relay a message to a guard at the door.

He rejoined the others quickly and was pleased to see Heero’s eyes blink open, the youth on the bed smiled when he saw him, but Duo frowned when those eyes moved and lit up when they fell on Quatre.

“Where?” Heero rasped out and the Mage patted his arm in a comforting way.

“We all made it here safely, the others have been taken to freshen up and get a warm meal.”

“I need to see.”

“I know,” Quatre soothed. “But you are very ill and we need to get you well.”

“Need to see,” he repeated more urgently, his eyes moving from Quatre to Duo.

“What does he need to see?” Duo asked, unable to ignore the pleading eyes.

Unsure what he should say he looked to his Prince and saw a small nod. Turing back to Duo and Sally he replied, “The child Jaylin, she is Heero’s daughter. To keep her safe she has been living with the sisters of the Temple of the Goddess in Ga-tew. He has not seen her for several months; we were on our way to collect her when we became separated.”

“You have a child?” Duo whispered and saw a tiny flicker of fear in his beloved’s blue eyes. Duo sat on the edge of the bed and took Heero’s hand in his. “I love you,” Duo told him fiercely. “She is a part of you, there is no way I could not love her too.”

The relief in on Heero’s face was almost heartbreaking and Duo leaned forward to kiss his chapped lips gently.

“Sally,” Duo addressed quietly, “please have Heero’s friends bring the child. He should see them all before we try to do anything to help the Mage heal him.”

He did not say it but they all heard the underlying hint of ‘in case he does not survive’.

Just as she reached to open the door to send off the message it was knocked on. Pulling it open she found Treize and Anne standing in the hallway, a large parcel wrapped in fabric tucked under Treize’s arm.

“Please bring our guests here,” Sally said to the guard that had gone to fetch Treize, and the young man acknowledged her before hurrying off to complete his task. Solo, who had also been at the door entered as well and went straight to Duo, relaying a private message quietly so only Duo, could hear.

“How is he?” Treize asked as he set what he carried on the lid of the trunk at the foot of the bed then lead his wife closer to where Duo sat so he could see his son’s face. Heero was sleeping again and it worried Sally greatly. She feared that he may not wake up again.

“He is still very ill, the Mage believes he can help Heero get well, we thought it would be good if he were able to see his friends and family before we try. The procedure is expected to be very draining and dangerous.”

“Is that necessary?” Treize asked, “Will he not continue to improve?”

“I am afraid not,” Sally replied softly. “It is a miracle he has managed as long as he has. Another few days and there will be no hope for him at all, no matter what we do.”

Une brushed a tear away and leaned in to brush a clump of mud crusted hair away from Heero’s forehead. Blue eyes fluttered open and Heero smiled tiredly at the pair that stood beside him.

“Papa,” he breathed and Treize dropped to his knees, this was the first time Heero had been lucid since right after he had been stabbed. Duo moved aside so the General could hug his long lost son, and the man held him as tightly as he dared.

Heero’s reactions were sluggish; he wanted to hug back but was hardly able to raise his arms. He was dying, he knew it. He could feel everything shutting down inside him. He was sad, not that his life was ending but that he was losing his family just as he found them again, and that he would not be around to help them fight Oz. However he could rest easy knowing Duo, Treize and the others would ensure that Jaylin would be safe.

“We do not have much time,” Quatre said suddenly, as if he could sense Heero was slipping away.

“I brought the box you requested,” Treize said as he pulled away allowing Anne to embrace Heero while he fetched the box and unwrapped it. It has been one of the few things of Heero’s that Treize had kept with him after his son had been stolen from him.

Quatre accepted the box reverently, unable to express how relieved he was to find that it was indeed the same box and that the seal was still intact.

There was another knock at the door and Sally who was near it, opened it to admit Duo’s father and the guests.

“Papa!” the little girl squealed and made a dash for the bed only to be scooped up by Duo. She seemed confused at first but felt no reason to fear the man suddenly holding her. Duo studied her for a moment and saw Heero in her; she looked so much like he had when he was young.

“Your papa is hurt,” Duo explained softly, “You must be gentle with him.”

Uncle Odin had said the same before they arrived, but in her excitement she had forgotten for a moment. She nodded in understanding, so Duo set her down and watched as she carefully climbed onto the bed.

“Hello papa,” Jaylin said. Her voice was a little frightened as if speaking to loudly might cause him some harm. He smiled for her and she fell upon him. Seeing the need in Heero’s eyes Duo took his arm and helped him wrap it across her back as she clung to him.

“I am a grandfather?” Treize asked in shock and Duo chuckled at the look of wonderment on the man’s face.

The Mage stood off to the side speaking in quiet tones with the worried assassin and the two Watchers while King Howard spoke with Doctor Po and Une. Treize and Duo stayed at Heero’s bedside watching him hold his daughter. They could see the struggle as Heero fought to stay awake. It was clear they did not have much time left and they had to allow Quatre to try and help soon or it would be too late.

Heero spoke to Jaylin in a tone only she could hear, then he looked up at Duo, “Take her to Treize, please,” Heero whispered and reluctantly Duo eased them apart, taking Jaylin and introducing the child to her grandfather.

“We must start soon,” Quatre announced and Duo turned away from the bed to face him. Quatre looked around the room from face to face, and then added, “I will need the assistance of Doctor Po and Trowa, everyone else must leave.”

“No, I will stay.” Duo stated firmly and the blonde’s Aqua eyes settled on him. “I will stay,” he repeated.

Lips pressed firmly together, the Mage took a deep breath through his nose. “Very well, but you will sit in that chair,” he nodded towards the armchair Duo had been sitting in earlier, “and stay out of the way.”

Duo nodded in return, then sat on the bed again taking Heero’s hand in his. This is where he would stay until the last possible moment. Raising the hand to his lips he kissed the lax fingers gently and ignored the agitated voices behind him.

“I must stay as well,” Treize insisted but the blond remained firm.

“No, what I must do is dangerous, it involves powerful magic, magic that is not all my own, and it may be difficult to control. If I cannot guide it where I must, it _will_ harm someone and as you all are human the power may kill you.” Seeing the look on the face of man who called Heero ‘son’, the Mage smiled gently. “Take your grandchild and get to know each other, someone will find you when it is safe to return.”

“Very well,” Treize replied. As the child was still held in his arms, he called for his wife and with one final look at his son’s sleeping face they left the room.

Detaching from the group near the fireplace, Howard stepped up to his son, laying a comforting hand on Duo’s shoulder, “He is strong, he has survived five years of unimaginable hardship and fought his way back to you, he will not leave you now.”

“Thank you,” Duo whispered with a tear sliding down his cheek and gratefully accepted the hug his father offered. As the King stepped away from the bed he caught the eye of the Mage and said firmly, in a tone that allowed no argument, “Take care of him.”

“Yes Your Majesty,” the Mage replied automatically.

As the man left the room the Mage released a shuddering breath, he had not realized he was nervous until after the King had gone.

“I wish to stay as well,” Wufei voiced.

Quatre turned to him, “No, I need you to guard the door, once we start no one; I mean no one must enter and even a locked door can be opened. I will be placing a barrier in the room and an opened door may break it. Once released the magic must stay in here; if it bleeds away into the surroundings, I may not have enough left to break the spell.”

Though clearly unhappy he replied, “Very well.”

“Doctor, think hard of all you may need for treatment and collect it quickly. Once we start you will not be able to leave the room. Refreshments should be brought up as well, I am unsure as to how long this will take and it may be morning before I can break the seal on the room.”

“I will assist you,” Solo said and quickly left the room to escort the doctor to her clinic.

“How do you know this will work?” Duo asked.

“I do not,” The Mage replied truthfully. “A spell such as this had never been done in my lifetime, before now. Jay only knew of it as it had been done once in his youth, hundreds of years ago. He was apprenticing with his master and witnessed it, his memory was so excellent that he remembered exactly what to do and explained it to me quickly. As such, I know what must be done but I still do not know fully what to expect.”

They waited in silence; only the sound of crackling of the fireplace was heard. In a surprisingly short time Sally returned with a large box of supplies, followed by Solo and several servants carrying chairs, blankets, food, water and wine. Once everything was placed where it was needed, the servants left.

“Come,” Solo beckoned Wufei. “We will guard the doors together.”

The Watcher sent his Prince a glance before following the guard out into the hallway.

“Your Majesty, sit in the chair please,” The Mage requested and the Prince complied, sitting in the chair after one final kiss on Heero’s hand. “Trowa, I will need you to stay near me, I may need to draw from you.” His husband nodded in understanding and selected a place between the bed and the long table where the Mage had placed the box with the stone. “And doctor, you may wait wherever you choose, but you must not touch me, Heero, or the bed until I tell you it is safe to do so.” She nodded in understanding and moved to sit next to Duo, placing a hand on his arm.

After removing his outer robes so he was simply dressed in a light tunic and plain trousers, the Mage placed his hands on the box, then suddenly said, “The key, I need the key to unlock the box.”

“What is this key?” Duo asked urgently.

“It was a pendent on a chain; I did not see the shape, it had been in the box with the crown and the Prince’s nurse wore it around her neck after Jay charmed it.”

“Here,” Duo said while quickly, carefully removing cross he had worn for the last five years. “Heero told me it had belonged to his mother.”

Taking the cross the Mage sighed in profound relief, “Yes, this is it. I will give it back to you in a moment.”

Grateful that the item would be returned, the Prince leaned back in the chair and watched the Mage with an eagle’s eye.

Placing his hand on the top of the box, Quatre touched the cross to the front and an audible click sounded in the room. Placing the cross in Trowa’s hand so he could return it to the Prince, the Mage began chanting in a language the humans did not understand.

Accepting the cross, Duo put it back on as he watched the Mage intently.

The flow of words stopped abruptly and the Mage turned to face them, “I must place the barriers now before I open the box. This will keep the power as concentrated as it can be, and will also contain it to this room, shielding it from the eye of Tsubarov. Once fully released, nothing will prevent the Seeker from detecting the magic and finding Prince Heero.”

The two humans nodded in understanding so, as he moved around the room the Mage continued his protective spells. Duo looked around in wonder as the walls suddenly began to look hazy, like the heat rising from a paved road in summer. The Mage then placed a hand on Duo’s head and warmth spread though him like the feeling of a hot drink on a cold day. Removing his hand he then placed it on Sally’s head before his words stopped again.

Stepping back over to the table near the bed Quatre touched the box reverently for a moment before breaking the seal and removing the lid. To Duo there was no visible sign of the immense power held within when the lid was removed, or when the Mage removed a small object from inside. He gave Trowa a single nod and the tall Watcher picked up the box and lid, carrying both to the Prince. Looking inside, Duo found a delicate looking silver crown of woven vines adorned with pale green enameled leaves nestled on a bed of royal blue velvet, there was a small indentation in the in the lining that showed where the stone had lay waiting for this moment. Duo felt a jolt when he realized that this crown and the cross matched.

“This crown and the cross are a set?” Duo asked.

“The woven ivy was a symbol of the Yuy family and part of the royal crest. The ivy appeared in all the tapestries and the crown jewels including the cross,” Trowa explained. “That crown has been passed down through several generations given from parent to child during their bonding ceremony.”

Satisfied with the answer, Duo placed the lid on the box the set it beside him then watched the Mage again. Quatre held the stone tightly in his hands; he gasped and began chanting again as light began pouring from between his fingers, he then quickly placed the stone on Heero’s naked chest, pressing both hands over it as if to push the magic into him.

The white light spread across the Prince’s body for a moment, then the light changed from white to a pale green before drawing in to the same scrolling vine pattern found on the cross and crown. After several long moments the glowing faded and the lines seemed to be painted onto his skin from head to toe.

With a choking gasp Heero arched up and Sally rushed to help him.

“Do not touch him!” Trowa snapped. “The counter spell is not yet complete and the magic could be drawn into you instead.”

Heero settled again and the pair seemed to freeze in time, the rise and fall of Heero’s chest and the chanting lips of the Mage being the only visible movement the pair made. An hour passed, then another. Late morning faded away to midday, then dusk and then the moon was high in the sky and yet the Mage continued to chant, his hands never moving from the stone he held to Heero’s chest. It was nearing dawn when all the lines began to fade away and the Mage finally stopped chanting.

“Did it work?” Duo and Sally asked in unison. The pair, along with Trowa had been sitting near the fireplace, having just finished a light snack.

Mage tiredly said, “Look at him.”

When Sally, Trowa and Duo really looked they were shocked by what they saw, Heero’s skin seemed to heal before their eyes. It was rapidly gaining healthy look, losing the ill, chalky pallor; his hair smooth and glossy. His ears now bore the tell-tale point of Elvin ears but his eyes, which he cracked briefly, seemed to glow.

Duo hovered over him for a moment with the hope that Heero would open his eyes again but he did not.

Clearly exhausted Quatre said, “I have placed a barrier over him to temporally protect him from Tsubarov’s gaze, the man will be able to see him if he were actively looking, but if he is still focused on finding me he should not notice His Highness yet. You may touch him now, but the counter-spell is not fully complete, it may take a day or two for his body to become used to the magic again, and as it does, it will expel the remaining poison and heal the wounds.” With a few chanted words and a quick motion of his hand the shimmering of the walls and the warmth in their bodies faded away.

“What else of his condition?” Sally asked as she checked his heart and breathing, relived to find both in a much better state than they had been the day before.

“He will still be weak and is likely to be so for another week or more, and he will be very thirsty when he wakes. Not only is he still healing but his body has changed both inside and out, it will need time to recover. Now is the time he is most vulnerable and will need constant guard should Ozlain try to attack him now.”

“You have my thanks,” Duo said sincerely and the Mage smiled through his exhaustion.

“I think we are all in need of food and rest,” Sally stated.

“You are welcome to continue using room you used before,” Duo said to Trowa. “It is near enough to fetch you quickly if the need arises.”

“I will stay in your sitting room for the same reason,” Sally said, “After I have had a bath.” She stretched until her spine popped, then with a nod of goodbye she left the room.

Solo poked his head through the door as the doctor left, “Is all well?” he asked.

“Yes, it was a success,” the Mage confirmed.

“Solo, please take our honored guests to the Blue suite and have June bring them anything they need to be comfortable.”

“Yes Your Highness,” he grinned as he spoke and bowed deeply as the pair moved past into the corridor.

“I will stay on guard,” Wufei said as he took the doorknob in hand and at Duo’s nod he pulled the door shut between them.

Finally alone, Duo sat on the edge on the bed and clasped one of Heero’s chilled hands between his own. He raised it to his lips and kissed his fingers again.

TBC.


End file.
